The Marvel Mary Sues
by Drachen's Bloody Claws
Summary: An updated version of "The Adventures of Mary Sues - Marvel Edition!" Rated T - M for variations in language [minimum to moderate swearing], sexual moments, and the possibility of strong gore.
1. An Introduction!

Hello all. Drachen is here with a slight rant of a horrible older story, "The Adventures of Mary Sues - Marvel Edition!" It is so bad I'm left wondering if I was using the unrealistic "purple prose" to show my love for the OC or how bad she is. Yes, it is that confusing. Please don't waste your time reading the original. It only has 2 chapters anyway.

However, you can now use your time on something else. This will be a new version of "The Adventures of Mary Sues - Marvel Edition!" [I hate that exclamation point.] Again, this will use some serious purple prose that will most likely come off as cringey, but it is for the sole purpose of exposing how "perfect" the characters used in this are. The OCs will often have several powers. Most will not make sense [one OC has both demon AND angel powers] and many will not have any limitations [another OC has all the possible mutations and powers in the Marvel world. I'm not kidding, and I wish I was.] OCs will also possess many skills like singing and insane athletic abilities. Some are even crossover characters who have abilities that are extra unrealistic to the Marvel universe. Many will be referenced in cringeworthy purple prose.

Not only that, but there will be some serious alteration of beloved characters in the Marvel Universe. In the biographies of some characters, main characters that are technically still alive die, heroes become villanous and anti-heroes and villains are very soft and kind-hearted to our bland and oh-so-"perfect" Mary Sues. Get ready for there to be references to characters singing as if their life is one big child-oriented musical, and for useless moments of sexual stuff, gore, and more that could technically count as R-rated but ultimately fail in being mature and instead come off as "edgy."

To sum this garbage, these OCs will be individual examples of what NOT to do when creating characters. This story is a sadly not all-that-exaggerated compilation of OCs that my 3 sisters and I about 3+ years ago. We were young when we created them, but the purple prose that capitalizes on how over-the-top we made our characters, describing mature stuff that we probably shouldn't have known about at a young age. That's the reason why this story varies from a somewhat mild T to M. This will be in order of the "least worst" Mary Sue to the most cringeworthy abomination. There will be around 10 - 15 Mary Sues in this story. Many of them won't see each other face-to-face, but many will be related biologically.

In accordance to the Marvel shows and universes, all of these characters will NOT be from the comics. In fact, they will be from the shows. X-Men: Evolution and Ultimate Spider-man are two that immediately come to mind.

As for the OCs, the chapters will mostly be dragged-out information about the OC with one chapter for each of the following traits: appearance, personality, biography and powers combined in another chapter, strengths and "weaknesses" in another, and finally a long purple prose-laden roleplay excerpt. Therefore, there will be 5 chapters about one character. This is definitely a lot, but it would probably be much more overwhelming reading one whole 5,000 - 10,000-word chapter with a character template AND RP sample of the Mary Sue.

I'll be focusing on posting at least 1 chapter biweekly. Some weeks may have as many as 1 - 3 chapters, but 1 per every 2 weeks is the minimum.

Good luck to getting through it all, and happy first day of Allergy Season,

Drachen


	2. Latana: Appearance

Our first Mary Sue has the full name of Latana Maxwell, and her codename is Explosion. She is 21 years old and part of the X-Men Evolution fandom. She was created by my older sister, who is also on FanFiction with the pen name of Splo.

NOTE: The exclamation marks are used for "emphasis" of the purple prose, not because I actually like this character. In fact, I DON'T.

* * *

Latana is described as a beautiful Argentinian girl who is "incomparable" to a large majority of other models. She stands tall at 5'9 and weighs 125 pounds, perhaps one of the most perfect height-and-weight measurements for a model. Her lithe build is graceful and athletic, with long, toned legs and muscular but slender arms. She is very flexible from years of gymnastics and can do multiple things and is a level 10 gymnast! It's quite the workout for her and while she has complete potential to be in the Olympics, she would prefer not to. Perfect hips, a large D sized bust, a large, firm, beach bosom, small waist, and defined curves hug her body tightly. Her measurements are regarded as "incredibly sought after" and "completely faultless" by multiple sources, including CEOs of modeling agencies that would go to great lengths and take many drastic measures for her to be the cover of their magazines and the main girl on their catwalks.

Her creamy, olive skin is flawless and completely free from any form of acne, eczema, or blemishes of any kind, even though she doesn't obsess over her skin care like many young people do. It is naturally flawless, which she can thank her wonderful genes for. Her youthful face is charmingly rounded and sculpted perfectly, with soft features and a perfect jawline. She has a perfect sloped nose that can cause other girls to seethe with envy, full plump lips as pink as a rose in full bloom, radiant eyes are shaped like ripened almond seeds and eyes as blue as the clear ocean and glistening, long eyelashes. And her hair! It is dark brown, like the bark of a towering redwood tree at the peak of its greatest years of eupepsia, and it is long and as soft as silky fibers woven into a magnificent robe to the touch. This healthy mass of hair atop her head can be styled many different ways.

These are the very reasons that she garnered the attention of a significant modeling agency! In fact, Latana has been and still continues to be actively pursued by well-known modeling agencies, including Elite Management, New York Model Management, Ford Models, IMG Models, L.A. Models, Nous Model Management, Wilhelmina Models, and more! She is just so faultlessly gorgeous to look at, or even more so, to gawk at with eyes wide and mouths agape. Guys want to be in a relationship with her and girls wish that they were her, with her inculpable figure, skin that emits a warm olive tone, and luxurious velvety hair that falls like a rushing waterfall down her back in seemingly never-ending cascades.

Latana adorns herself in only the highest quality clothing one can afford. Obviously, as an international world-class supermodel, she has made quite the fortune and does not hesitate to confidently flaunt her beautiful figure on social media. Being in New York, she has access to some sought after designer clothing. Latana, however, tends to be inelaborate in public settings, wishing to be unseen unless at a large event with some very important people. In public, you can see her wearing platforms and boots from one of her favorite designers, Dior. She wears dark, unpretentious colors such as the most valorous of jet blacks, various shade of indistinct grays, and unostentatious browns. She enjoys wearing her signature, stylish aviator sunglasses in public, even on the occasions that clouds conceal the bright blue sky and beaming sun like an expanded ivory blanket. The clothing she wears is very loose and doesn't hug her curvaceous figure in the slightest. She wears long maxi dresses and zipped-up leather jackets that mask her D cups along with an ordinary bun hairstyle.

* * *

This sums up the first chapter with our first Mary Sue, Latana Maxwell. Like it? Dislike it? Want to give some constructive criticism? Please review!


	3. Latana: Personality

Hello all! It's Drachen with another chapter of The Marvel Mary Sues. In this chapter, I talk about [in great length and purple prose] the personality of our first Mary Sue, Latana. I also apologize for being a week late with this chapter. Last week was quite busy for my family [we went very far out-of-state for a family event and I didn't have access to my laptop], so here this chapter is, without further ado.

* * *

The lovely Argentinian girl is generally secretive and private, a quiet fox wishing to be unseen, scurrying to and fro and moving stealthily in the most obscure of pitch black shadows and blue darkness of night. She prefers to stay hidden and is terribly mysterious, never allowing herself to even be publicly spotted by groups of adoring fans and large cameras for networks and television outlets. She's, therefore, not often seen during the daytime, and instead has adopted a sort of "nocturnal" life, staying indoors whenever she gets a chance during the daytime and then goes out into the darkness of night. It may not be safe, but it doesn't matter to her as long as she's unrecognizable. She even does photoshoots at night instead of the daytime. The amount of her life that people understand is extremely limited, although they want to be able to understand her. She is so mysterious, in fact, that she doesn't even allow people to interview her! Pretty drastic measures, if you ask me.

In the public, this irresistible vixen is flirtatious and fiery, just how you would expect her. She acts quite stubborn and doesn't take no for an answer, with an incredible orange aura of animated vigor and persuasiveness to her unlike most. A hard-working girl who will do anything to reach the top of the food chain, she is a sporty tomboy at heart! She will charm you quickly and often plays hard-to-get with both girls and guys as a bisexual. She will flirt endlessly with one that she finds interesting enough. She seems awe-inspiringly approachable, unrestrained like a graceful doe no longer in captivity, and even whimsical at times, seemingly not caring what people think. She dances with a poised elegance as if no one was watching, taking step after step with such precision and delicatesse that it could impress even the most professional prima ballerinas, and talks endlessly with an irreplaceable warmth in her voice as if no one was Hispanic female is thought of as a strident painter of words. Her lips are the paintbrush and her words are the colors. She paints whatever comes to her mind in the public eye, whether it is a picture of warm hues and abstract shapes, or one with cold hues and dark colors that describe how she feels without the need of difficult decryption. Because of this, it's not uncommon to see her getting into altercations with other people. She parties and acts even more seductive when she gets drunk, and she drinks quite a lot at parties, obviously getting into one-night stands before having horrid hangovers the next morning which include throbbing of the head as well as nausea in many instances.

This mask that the seductive maiden wears is simply a mask, a facade so that she isn't judged by the vicious wolves and unforgiving beasts of the cold, cruel world. Latana, while she truly likes getting drunk and one-night stands, is awfully awkward in informal conversations, quite much like your stereotypical neek guy who can barely hold an intelligible conversation with a beautiful lady. Thankfully, most people that she meets find her awkwardness to be adorable and endearing, like the wobbly first steps of an infant. However, with strangers, she comes off as just plain weird, not knowing what to say and simply blurting out things at the wrong times, and looking like a social wreck who has never been outside their home in their entire lifetime.

She is honestly extremely grateful that she's a celebrity so people practically worship her because of her fame and fortune, and they find her having a habit of being a mysterious loner yet also being a seductively fiery extrovert who speaks her mind like an unafraid leader to be extremely enticing and intriguing. They'd sell their souls to just be with her somewhere, whether that place is a restaurant or a mall. Plus, modeling doesn't require much speech, something that she was also grateful for. There's a reason why this South American beauty has never been spotted with a guy - or girl - in hand - because they find her strange and even a bit ditzy like a "different" and unique child, despite the widespread thought that people only care about looks and not personality these days.

Latana has an affinity for animals, cats more specifically. She loves cats more than anyone else and often jokes with friends that she could become a so-called "crazy cat lady". She admires their regality and elegance. Their soft, perfectly brushed fur is more elegant than even the best clothing, and there are many different beautiful shades and hues cats can wear on their fur. Latna loves the color of tuxedo cats best, with a regal and perfect double coloring of midnight black and ivory white. The look of the tuxedo cats' color appearing to be that of a well-fitted tuxedo is especially endearing to her. Their bright beady eyes that could command with a forthright appearance and stare into your soul shine in the darkness and can range from a striking cerulean blue that give these felines a daring appearance, to a soft chocolate brown that makes said felines appear serene and warm. The presence of thin, sharp pupils only gives them more of a determined semblance. Their esteemed sensitivity to hearing makes them excellent companions that will stay by your side. She thinks of them as far better than sloppy canines, who look repulsive and disfigured. Latana believes these descendants of wolves have no variety or unique physical characteristics and are all infested with diseases, whether it be rabies or multiple physical or mental illnesses.

Latana also takes a liking towards different music genres - specifically classical, rock, 80's, and emo. All these music genres are so different, like instruments of the same family, but ranging in melodies and passion when created by skilled masters of the crafting of music, yet Latana has several things about them that she enjoys and takes to heart. Classical music is a soothing getaway from the cold, harsh reality, with the calming vibrations of the violin, harp, cello, and grand piano that range in octaves and musical notes. 80's music brings her back to her wonderful childhood with her mother always playing songs on the radio, reflecting back to the good old days when they would watch cartoons on the black-and-white screened TV, laughing at humorous characters who would always get in trouble but would always find their way out of a tough situation. Rock music makes her feel hardcore and confident, as if the world can't stop her and she can do anything, with the high, sharp notes of the electric guitar, the furiously masterful drumming, and the powerful ranging vocals of those singers, with an outpouring of devotion of fiery intensity, dedicated to their detailed canticles.

Furthermore, Latana has actual anger issues. Like really bad. _Really bad._ If something angers her, she becomes like a raging beast, terribly destructive and subjected to the lowest of animals with blind and distinctive acrimony, prone to causing things to explode at a mere touch of her finger. While she isn't bratty, as in a "no" for an answer will send her on a rampage, she won't hesitate to rudely flip someone off if they does something she doesn't like, such as pressure her or try to touch her in inappropriate places. But when drunk, she lashes out senselessly in an inebriate fit of exasperation that isn't directed towards any particular person or group of people. This often occurs for absurd reasons such as the bartender not giving her more drinks when she's already clearly out-of-it. Of course, the public continues to worship her as a holy and pure goddess from the heavens, so her beast-like rages are only praised as "being human".

* * *

Like it? Dislike it? Want to give some constructive criticism? Please review!


	4. Latana: Biography

However, Latana worked tirelessly for her hard-earned fame. Coming from Argentina, she had a twin brother, Maxwell, who was as good-looking as her and caused girls to swoon as he achieved his dream of acting. They lived in the dirty slums of a gigantic coastal city where millions of Argentinians lived and worked. Run-down houses in drab colors of gray-blue and worn-out yellow lined the cracking asphalt roads. Gangs of loudly cackling, bloodthirsty criminals roamed the street in their bright, blood-stained clothes and bandanas with colors that signified which gang they were from, stolen machine guns in hand, eyeing their next victims. Innocent citizens would sprint and dart in all different directions, their only motive being to save themselves from a horrible fate.

Luckily, Latana and her brother were in a wonderful 5-star orphanage, despite being in one of the poorest, most war-torn cities in the entire country. The orphanage was a cozy, homely place that was obviously built and furnished with great care to detail. The inside looked like the living room of a mansion - beautiful imported French chairs in colors of ivory white and rich ebony brown, pure white rugs made of true animal skins, light wooden floors that were perfectly wiped and shiny, a diamond and bronze chandelier hanging limp from the ceiling, all beautifully furnished like a 5-star hotel.

However, the loud booms of the bombs just a few miles outside caused shaking, fear, panic.

Everyone had to be ready and they practiced multiple worst-case scenarios and how to react if caught in one of them. After the city became more crowded, more crime-ridden, and it was deemed unsafe for anyone, even adults, the Argentinian children were evacuated, as an actual civil war had erupted right in their city, the bombings and booms becoming a daily occurrence. They were evacuated all the way to New Jersey to another 5-star orphanage for particularly foreign orphans. They stayed there for 5 uneventful years.

Those years were awful and boring to the two children. Despite it being a five-star orphanage, children were screaming, yelling, kicking, and cursing in their native languages - and English if they knew some of it while they were being taught English in the orphanage. Latana and her brother, Jeremy, understood English very quickly and took up multiple other languages, learning them in the blink of an eye. This caused both jealously and unity - jealousy from girls and boys who were "slower learners", which basically meant they learned at the average speed for any human being, and unity because it allowed them to make friends with people and be able to communicate easier.

One wonderful day, a huge modeling company came to the orphanage. The name of the modeling agency was Monero International Model Management, an agency that had been founded in Bristol, England and had searched to find children from all over the world, promoting diversity in the children they found - children who spoke little English, who were from tiny islands in the Caribbean, South American countries like Peru, Australia, closer countries of Europe and states of North America, and all over Africa. They were looking for children who had outward potential - children with the beauty, charm, and grace that would have qualified them to be amazing models, dazzling and inspiring people all over the world. Of all the 150 children from all over the world in that grand New Jersey orphanage, they picked only two: Latana and her brother. The two were in the modeling business for many years with Monero and eventually, they became signed to many others.

Their years with the agency had a rocky start. Latana, for one, was quite rebellious while Jeremy, on the other hand, was shy and didn't want to be on the catwalk. Latana was quite rowdy and wild, often starting up "riots" within the little children, while older teens rolled their eyes and shook their heads at the chaos. The adults would have to contain them but Latana was witty and clever and could always get herself out of any situation - to the pure amazement of older adults even. In honesty, Jeremy was initially taken in only because he was the brother of Latana, who was the one who showed true potential despite her crazy and unruly behavior. She was the one who had the beauty and inexplicable glamour and charm of a professional while being as unruly as an untrained animal on the outside. Jeremy was just a sidekick of a sort. He was allowed to sit on the side while photographers would take pictures of Latana when she wasn't looking. Eventually, she was so out-of-control and riotous that she had to go to therapy. This was the beginning of an awful time for her.

Apparently, Latana was diagnosed with severe attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and she couldn't control herself. She was rowdy and reckless, starting fights and being aggressive towards every other child she saw, with the exception of her brother. This "therapy" didn't help in the slightest. In fact, it seemed as if the therapist never went to college or got their degree in psychology. Latana would never forget her name - Ms. Caldwell. Ms. Caldwell was an extremely authoritarian and disciplinarian. If Latana misbehaved, she was physically punished - either whipped or forced to hold something heavy in her arms until she said Latana could put it down. She never talked with Latana to ask her why she had these eruptions or understand her disorder from her point of view to work it out and give her appropriate medications. Latana hated this woman with a seething passion, a flaming anger that could not be put out by any ordinary means such as talking about her feelings or understanding the less abusive side of Ms. Caldwell. This was a powerful anger, a relentless and painful chagrin that boiled from the depths of her youthful heart and would continue to boil for the rest of her days whenever Ms. Caldwell was brought up. It also created a deep void in Latana's heart, a void filled with the fear of authoritarianism and fear that someone like Ms. Caldwell would come strolling into her life and control everything she did and monitored her every move. Because of this, Latana improved her attitude out of fear, but she also lived in the moment. She lived as if it were her last day on Earth, doing much and never stopping to look inside and introspect why she was acting like this.

When Latana was 14 and a half, she developed the X-Gene and got powers. She first found out about these powers when she was holding a pure white ceramic vase in her bare hands. The vase exploded and shattered into many pieces like heated untempered glass. Latana had no idea what happened but two more similar incidents led her to believe she was a mutant, though she had never heard of mutants before and somehow she figured that she was one of them, the most hated creatures on Earth. In fear, she didn't let anyone know about her potentially having powers - not even her brother.

A horrible and more significant accident with Latana's powers occurred when she was only 16. In a fashion show sponsored by Monero International, which was the biggest international modeling agencies of this time, Latana was a tall and elegant model strutting on the catwalk. She wore a long, flowing silver maxi dress with pure gold embroidery, and apparently, it was too long for her to walk in. She tripped on the dress and, using her hands to catch herself before she was able to fall on her stomach and get the wind knocked out of her, her hands touched the bare stage floor. This backfired, however, and the marble the stage was comprised of exploded, bursting into flames and melting upon contact with her bare hands. Miraculously, both her and her brother were in a spot where they were completely unharmed, even though Latana was directly on the stage where this happened. Many other people had also been unharmed for the most part. People in the audience yelled at them, calling them things like "freak", "weirdo", and "sicko." they hated "sicko" the most.

They were fired for this potentially lethal incident and roamed the streets for a short time before another modeling company hired them. These people were kinder than the people in the company they worked for before. With this company, Latana and her brother rose to stardom. They were placed all over magazines, and even more modeling companies flocked to them, desperate to have them wear their clothes in their fashion shows. They became multi-millionaires who were worth hundreds of millions, if not nearly billions. At the time, Latana was only 18.

However, yet another horrible accident occurred when Latana was 19. After a fashion show, Latana and her brother went to a meet-and-greet with some of their fans as well as younger models who wanted to be as wealthy and popular as them. One of their fans was a fanatic who wanted to be with Latana's brother, Jeremy. When asked if he was single, he said that he wasn't and had a girlfriend. The fanatic's face clearly twisted into an angry one and in a fit of rage, the fanatic pulled out a gun and shot at both Latana and Jeremy. Jeremy was instantly killed at point-blank range, but Latana somehow wasn't hit. Instead, she ran to the attacker and touched the gun. It blew up right in the hands of this crazy fan. Profuse blood covered what was left of the gun, and the hands of the fan were practically destroyed. Latana, out of the goodness of her heart, called a paramedic for her but didn't tell how her hands were gone.

The next day, it was reported that Jeremy Maxwell had died, but the modeling company Latana worked for covered up the real reason why Jeremy died. Instead, they said that he had died unexpectedly in his sleep. Latana was devastated, however, knowing the true intent behind the attacker. Her only friend in the entire world had died right in front of her. She tried to cheer herself up, knowing that the attacker would not be able to use her hands to harm anyone else, but it didn't work much. Celebrities who she had never heard of before from all around the world - even the Queen of England, the Princes, the princesses, the duchess and the duke - all sent their condolences to her for her brother's sudden death.

In public, however, she maintained a pleasant and upbeat physique. She continued to go to all kinds of photoshoots to be put on the covers of magazines. Aside from this, however, she was practically invisible to the public eye. When she was by herself, she would practice controlling her powers by herself in secluded areas, open space that lacked trees and anything that could potentially explode. She would practice, day by day, with small things such as bark and twigs, which would make small explosions in her hands and would not hurt her. Controlling her energy, she would channel it to be able to adjust the amount of explosive energy she transmits to the item in her hand. This was nothing short of amazing, and a professional may not even be able to fully master this technique. In a year, by the time she was 20, she mastered control of her abilities.

However, Latana continues to have personal emotional issues. In secret, she struggled with the loss of her brother. This led her to become a rather dreary individual but would party and act like nothing's wrong when she did have the chance and it was advantageous.

* * *

OOC: Well, I apologize for this taking an unusual amount of time. The next chapter will be of her strengths and "weaknesses." It's quite obvious that the strengths will greatly outweigh the weaknesses if she has any that is.

Please review if you liked this chapter, disliked it, or just want to leave some constructive criticism! I'd appreciate any constructive comments I can get for this chapter, as I'll use any advice for the upcoming ones as well.


	5. Latana: Strengths and Weaknesses

Latana's power is explosion touch. She is able to make objects explode into pieces at even the most delicate touch of a finger. Thankfully, her main weakness is that it does not work on living things: humans, plants, and animals.

However, Latana has small personality weaknesses tossed in here and there. Her greatest personality weakness is her lack of self-control when indulging in things. These things include, but aren't limited to, drinking to the point of absolute drunkenness, hooking up, and controlling her anger on the rare occasion she becomes extremely angry, so angry that she becomes beastly and seethes with unlady-like rage.

However, Latana's strengths are great and there are many of them. The greatest of these, in her opinion, is that after years of internal and external struggles with her powers and trying to accept herself for who and what she was and is, she has a full and candid control of her powers. Unlike how most young people her age who would flock to the Xavier Institute for serious help, she mastered her power by herself and with no authority figures in her life. Even in her darkest of times times, such as after Jeremy died, she trained with her powers. Latana tested her powers first at the 15. She did this to see if her powers were real. She would focus all her energy on controlling the strength and even size of her explosions on certain objects - usually small objects or larger ones made of materials that she could successfully shatter into big pieces, which is more "safe" than materials that she couldn't control and could shatter into many small, piercing pieces that she could accidentally injure herself with.

Eventually, she moved onto making explosions with materials that were riskier, such as glass, which could shatter into a multitude of small, jagged pieces. And it hurts terribly when you injure yourself with glass. Even with those types of materials, she didn't injure herself. Not even once! She mastered controlling the very reactions caused by the explosive energy she channeled by the age of 20.

Another strength that Latana celebrates is her strong position as a celebrity. She has maintained a poise and posture in the limelight unlike any other model. Her aura is emits a fiery strength with vigor and grace that is not attainable by average means. She was born with it. In the eyes of the masses, she is a role model. They believe the fact that she doesn't like publicity or feeling superior makes her too good a person, and when she is seen in daylight, she has a unique disposition that is both slow to anger and bold. This is most visible when it comes to how precise she is with her wording.

In their perspective, she handled her brother Jeremy's death with such a pleasant calmness that eased the sorrows and pains of those who sent their condolences to Jeremy. He had a lovely funeral, and she gave an admirable dedication speech about her brother. To cover up his real death, she said that he had suffered from heart problems and had a cardiac arrest. Her voice was not sorrowful as she said that he was in a better place without his "heart problems" bothering him anymore.

Yet another one of Latana's stupendous personality-related strengths that makes her such a role model to the masses is her towering self-esteem. In the public eye, it seems that no one and nothing can take her down! She is unafraid to be herself with other people and, because of her prodigious mastery of her powers, is unafraid of hurting other people fortuitously. She can be talkative when the situation demands for it, chattering away with small talk about the shallow events of her daily life that she halfheartedly decides to partake in. After all, she must keep her reputation high, or else the entire world would be disappointed. Everyone is watching her and how she handles herself with her neverending graceful semblance.

* * *

Hello all! This concludes another chapter of Latana! The next and final chapter of this bad Mary Sue will be like an actual story chapter, taking place in her life but in third-person point of view and with more purple prose. It will have a serious feel to it, as she is a more serious character on a personal level. I would love it if you could review this chapter and give some constructive criticism if you can! I look forward to improving the way I write out these Mary Sues, so all comments would be appreciated.


	6. Latana: Writing Sample

Hello everyone! I'm back with the final chapter of Latana. It's meant to show her overpowered qualities more in action and to give some insight into her thought process in a big setting. It's pretty heavy with purple prose. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I apologize for how long it took, but stay tuned for more cringy "goodness"! The next chapter will have a new Mary Sue, but I won't be giving any spoilers into her character. You'll have to see for yourself. :)

And without further ado, here is Latana's writing sample!

* * *

A tall female walks in the opposite direction of a party. She has the perfect model physique - with long, sculpted legs and slender arms that are proportionate in the best way. Her waist is small, her bust is larger than most, and her hips are round and perky. Her skin was naturally flawless, perfectly smooth like the skin of a young child, but was given an extra special treatment for the event. The combination of the voices of dozens is heard behind her as she determinedly focuses on walking to her destination, her hair swaying with every step she takes.

Latana Maxwell is this woman. Although Latana highly prefers to dress unpretentiously, she was fabulously adorned for this exclusive occasion. Her outfit consisted of mixed colors and styles. She wore a Marchesa Notte knee-length double-layered dress fashioned from champagne tulle, boasting a round neckline, sheer long sleeves with flared cuffs, and sequin embroidery. Her Valentino 'Rockstud' leather sandals were a chic complement to the formal dress. It added an edgy opulence, with a slim stiletto heel and gilded pyramid studs that added 3 inches to her height. With her outfit, she sported a Lanvin gold glass embellished choker with gemstone embellishments and a lobster clasp closure as well as her classic Courrèges pink and gold-tone metal sunglasses. Along with this, she held The Row's suede clutch, crafted in Italy from plush black suede and holding a unique design that allows her to "hold" it by slipping it onto the wrist with a braided satin strap.

She also glamoured her face for this occasion. Although Latana is a typically modest woman, she wore only applied the best brands of makeup before her big appearance at the party. She applied her luxurious Tourmaline BX Skin Relaxor Cream, a silky and unique moisturizing mixture made up of plant stem cells, deep sea minerals, phospholipids, liposomes, diamond dust, and gem stones, over her face and allowed it to dry. The diamond dust and gemstones assist in lightening the face for a flawless complexion. On top of this, Latana mixed and matched makeup and accessories from her favorite brands, including Guerlain, Smashbox, and more.

She applied the Smashbox Photo Finish Foundation Primer, a transparent gel that smooths the skin and blurs out imperfections. Although Latana's skin is absolutely flawless naturally, using this gives her face an even smoother and soft-to-the-touch texture before she applies even more makeup. Next, she applied the Guerlain Terracotta Bronzing Powder, contouring along the sides of her forehead, her cheekbones, from her cheekbones to her chin, and then finishing with a stroke down the neck. She also contoured her nose a bit. To contour, she used the Guerlain 'Lingerie De Peau' Foundation Brush. She then applied the nectar-colored Elizabeth Arden Ceramide Cream Blush, dotting it along her cheekbones and blending it into her skin. For an extra layer of color intensity, she chose the blush and highlighter from her Lancome Star Bronzer Palette and used the Star Bronzer brush to bestow the intense, brightening colors on her tanned skin in a neat and efficient manner. It worked with her skin tone and looked natural but was unique enough to make people look twice.

She still had not completed her accessorised look. She went to her eyes, using the Helena Rubinstein Surrealistic Everfresh Mascara. Although Latana's ink black lashes are naturally thick in a way that many would envy, the Everfresh Mascara boosts her lashes even further, elongating them to even more unbelievable lengths. Next, she used Yves Saint Laurent 'Eyeliner Noir' Liquid Eyeliner and brushed it onto her eyelids perfectly to create a flawless slim winged eyeliner. Above her eyeliner, she used a small brush and used the Mystery Brown Wanted Eyes Palette. The intense matte shades were a beautiful bold emphasis on her eyes that complimented her noir winged eyeliner. She accentuated her eyebrows using the mahogany Lancome Le Crayon Poudre Eye Brow Pencil. After this, she applied the Christian Louboutin Silky Satin Lip Color to brighten her lips and give them a bold, bright contrast to her lightly tanned skin and deep brown hair.

Still, her look was not complete. She manicured her nails, first perfectly brushing a layer of MINE Luxury 24K Gold Nail Lacquer, a fine and richly pigmented polish made using raw gold and non-toxic materials. She applied this to both her fingernails and toenails. Latana went to the party, being driven by her own chauffeur, a woman named Mariana who was only a few years older than Latana. Her hair was short at neck-length but atramentous in color. Her eyes were a piercing hazel color that was green in majority and had a ring of light brown around her pupils. Latana politely requested for her not to come back to retrieve her.

The party was a private one that took place in the Copacabana, the most legendary venue in New York. There were around 300 people in the room. Many influential people were there, mostly billionaires, philanthropists, actors and actresses, models, and the like. Everyone had formal clothing. During the party, there was laughter. Chattering filled the rooms and the loudness of all the combined voices made it difficult to distinguish one voice from another. The range of vocals, however, was astounding. It was a fascinating spectrum of tones and pitches. On the higher side of the spectrum, some women had young, youthful voices that didn't necessarily match their age, while men with unique baritone voices were present on the opposite side of the spectrum. The personalities, however, were not as variable and unique. Many people were rather superficial and liked drama, often gossiping about each other and giving out opinions on subjects they knew little to nothing about, but people as such were more welcomed than not. People would walk to and fro to grab a martini or a daiquiri, downing it and getting more, and would talk endlessly, engaging in small talk that they clearly had no problem with.

Latana exited the building after the party had gone on for 2 hours. A male chauffeur, dressed in a tuxedo and sporting an auburn English mustache, was paid by the host offered to take her home, but she declined. Her home wasn't far, and she wanted time to herself to ponder, to wonder and relax in thought, to recall the events in the deep, twisting caverns of her mind that would come up to the surface of her filed memories. These she often regretted.

The sky was dark and clear, with a midnight color that covered the upper atmosphere like a perfectly extended blanket. Dainty rows of stars lined the night sky, glittering like finely cut gems in the most expensive jewelry stores, the kinds that people would pass by and gaze with wonder at the glorious, lustrous allure. The moon shone bright and white, which was a rarity for the commonly clouded skies of New York City. It reflected off of her hair, which shone brightly as she walked and was very noticeable. Latana walked with perfect posture, down the asphalt sidewalk that paved the sides of the roads of New York. Her bare heels made an isolated sound of clacking against the barren concrete of the sleeping city.

As she walked, she dug deep into her mind, recalling the tiresome events of the night, memories sitting at the surface of her cognizance, washing onto the shore of the beach that was her recent collective memories.

She recalled how lively she acted. The public would refer to her as a strident painter of words, with her lips being the paintbrush and her words painted pictures with whatever came to mind. In the eyes of the normal civilians who paid vast attention to her uncommon social presence, she could paint warmth or cold, harsh pictures with the words that would escape her lips. This time, her words oozed warmth and she would add on and on without a care. But she did care. She cared very much. In the depths of her soul that not even the paparazzi could see, she felt an uncomfortable feeling when she would talk and act extroverted overall. She knew it wasn't her. Normally she disliked talking, but she could blend in with an extroverted crowd seamlessly.

Why did she have to feel so empty? She found no happiness or joy in talking to people about trivialities - whether it be fashion, gossip, politics, or other topics. She hated it with a great passion. This is one of the main reasons she's so quiet around social media and media, in general, most of the time.

She felt as if she had to constantly pull herself to fake it. Well, as they say, she "faked it till she made it." And she still has to continue to fake it. She must, for her sake and for the sake of her deceased brother, Jeremy. He wanted them to become very famous and make a name for themselves after being saved from the dangerous streets of Argentina, where people would die at the hands of relentless criminals. They would drive in old, outdated cars and commit drive-by shootings, which would kill multiple people at a time. in this same frenzy, people would be running away to save themselves. Many times, the criminals would also stab people to death with knives or other sharp objects. They would laugh and wear the blood stains on their clothing proudly and as a symbol of high status. From those streets, Latana and Jeremy rose. Latana rose much faster, however, because modeling companies found potential in her despite her being a rambunctious, rebellious child with ADHD who could fool even the most capable adult. Jeremy wanted her fame but never got it sadly. Her dear brother's death would not be in vain. That she knew with her entire being.

She remembered the drinks she ordered, sipping them down and feeling the alcohol lightly buzzing in her throat. It helped her to stay focused on the task at hand: talking. It bought her some time to think about her next words.

A lightness and warmth would envelope her further and further with each drink, the variety of flavors on her tongue that ranged from a warm, sweet fruitiness to a strong, straightforward taste that was almost of pure alcohol, the brief numb feeling that would make its way smoothly down her esophagus and left a tingle in her stomach. She felt confident and almost every thought that came to mind would be on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be verbalized by her angelic voice and poised wording. A smile would curl onto her mauve lips, and a laughter like rushing waters, rising and lowering, would spill from her and make people laugh, and overall felt much more relaxed and happy.

That is, until she faced the reality that pulled her down to Earth and hit her with a strong force, a sudden realization that almost hurt to think about. She couldn't drink her way through every social situation.

She exited from the troubling melancholy caverns of her mind as she heard the sound of pushing and pulling and then a female scream, the high pitch of the shriek reverberating through the hushed air. The sounds of loud footsteps pacing in a quick pattern that sounded like multiple feet at a time, as well as soft waves of crying, followed.

Latana chased the sound, and it led her into an alley. A small woman with a girlish body shape was backed up into the corner, solemnly tucked and crying softly. She wore a lilac dress and matching heels. However, the dress was roughed up with stains from being on the rocky ground. Her flowing, auricomous blonde hair was the color of pure gold, dug up from the deepest mines and cleaned until it shone pure and radiant. It fell down her shoulders in waves and flowed all the way to the ground, where it settled, only moving as the woman's chest rose and fell with her achy crying.

Latana walked over to her. "What's wrong?" she asked, a soft expression on her face. She wanted to help. She wanted to stop this lady's crying, the anguish of her very soul that was surfacing itself through salted tears that slid down her cheeks and to her chin and accumulated on the cold, barren area, leaving stains in the asphalt and granite mix she sat on.

Latana waited expectantly for the woman to inform her. She wanted to put whoever made this lady cry in his or her place. She was already getting angry just thinking about what could have happened to her. Her breathing was getting stifled and sharp, and she appeared to be getting slightly red with anger.

"I was walking to my car, but I saw two men were following me. I-I tried to make them stop by taking shortcuts, but they didn't. Eventually, they cornered me and took my belongings. My purse with everything in it, including my phone. It's purple, and an expensive purse, too. I won't be able to get in my car without my keys, and they're in my purse. My home is so far from here, so I need my car keys." The woman's voice was achy and her words were choked.

"Do you know where they are?" Latana asked softly, her voice being warm and velvety, like silky fabric wrapping around her vocal cords and gracing her with the vociferation of that of an angel. Her sharp eyebrows furrowed and her perfect mauve lips twisted into a scowl at the thought of the two disgusting, evil thieves. Her Argentinian accent dominated her soft voice, coming through strongly.

"They went in that direction." The woman pointed in front of her in the direction that Latana was walking at first: north.

Latana nodded and went in that direction. She ran and ran with her expensive heels. Eventually, at her top speed, she caught up as she saw one of two men grasping the handle of a brilliant lilac satchel with his large, veinous hand. They were taller than her, reaching at least 6 feet. One was a middle-aged fellow, with unkempt curlicue locks the color of the exterior of fresh whole ginger. He also had a face full of coarse, short, bristled facial hair that was chestnut in color. The other was clearly more juvenile, with an able-bodied countenance and lengthier hair, undistorted and falling down to his shoulders casually. It was the color of a crow's feather. His face looked clean and smooth like baby's skin. Their clothing was not the best. The older of the criminalistic duo wore beige khakis with a short-sleeved burgundy shirt and a thick dull orange coat. It was an unusual matchup of colors in Latana's eyes. The younger one wore mostly black, wearing a well-fitted black speckled t-shirt and black ripped jeans. The only thing that wasn't black were his liberty blue sneakers.

The fact that these two men would prey on an innocent woman who they easily overpowered made her blood boil. Upon setting her eyes on the faces of these two cold, heartless men, she was filled with an inconceivable rage. How dare they take the purse of a woman?! They had no remorse and left the woman in a corner, crying. These pigs were sexist and chauvinistic, the worst human trash.

Her beastly rage took over. She growled loudly and lunged at them, roundhouse kicking the younger man in the face. Because he was standing right next to his accomplice, both of them fell. The smaller man had a large ugly bruise on his face because of how swiftly and forcefully Latana kicked him in the face with her stilettos. The otherwise uninjured taller man scowled at the athletic and fancily dressed Argentinian and pulled a knife from his coat pocket. He ran at Latana and tried to stab her, attempting to wound her in a straightforward manner, but she due to her great past experience as an extremely high leveled gymnast, was too fast. She moved his hand quickly, used her powers, and as a result the weapon exploded. The impact blew off his hand and the debris wounded multiple areas in his arm. He fell and briefly cried out in pain, holding his arm as his blood dropped to the floor. His face was painted with disbelieving horror, seeing his grotesque, fleshy stump of a hand. Latana kicked his body away as both men now laid in pain.

She grabbed the beautiful lilac satchel, decorated with silvertone hardware and glamorous asymmetrical zip pockets, and walked away from the two, satisfied with how she handled it. Her dress did not have a speck of blood or other stains on it. Her heels were in perfect shape, even after kicking one of the burglars to his face in an advanced and complicated fashion that a normal person would not be able to do. Her clutch was still secured on her wrist, and not even her glasses fell off or were bent out of shape in any way.

It only took Latana a minute to walk back to the woman, who was now standing on the sidewalk outside that alleyway. Latana gave the woman her purse, who accepted it with a smile and peeked into it to check if all her belongings were in there. They were.

The woman took out her phone, an iPhone with a warm bronze colored exterior. The exterior was clean and shone like the sun in all of its brilliance. The phone had not one scratch on it. "Thank you," she said in a timeless whisper. Her voice was soft, and her gentle words of gratitude were sweeter than flowers swaying in the springtime.

Latana gave a noble nod and walked away from the sight, heading back to her own home, a magnificent mansion located in a more spacious area of New York. Her spirits were now uplifted, feeling like she could take flight and lift herself into the sky without a single worry or care, seeing what she could do to help the common person.

* * *

Please review if you liked this chapter, disliked it, or just want to leave some constructive criticism! I'd appreciate any constructive comments I can get for this chapter, as I'll use any advice for the upcoming ones as well.


	7. Hana (Hotwire): Appearance

OOC: Our next Mary Sue's name is Hana Jones. Although she's an extremely annoying Mary Sue, her concept is pretty interesting because she breaks some continuity rules. Her name is actually Hotwire, and she's originally from the Transformers fandom, but through the antics of my sister when she was much younger, was transported to the Marvel fandom, more specifically the X-Men Evolution fandom. Basically, she's a crossover character who was so overwhelming in the Marvel fandom that I wanted to put her in here.

Hana, therefore, is the name of Hotwire's strangely acclaimed human form. Hotwire's human form, Hana, may be her alter ego but everyone knows her by it. Hana has the appearance of a 18-year-old but Hotwire is actually much older than 18 in human years. She'd be a young adult in Cybertronian years but several hundred human years.

* * *

Hana Jones is exceedingly beautiful. Unlike Latana, she isn't a model, but her unusually multicolored style of clothing is appealing to many and stands out in a typical crowd. However, she is most definitely beautiful enough to be picked for any modeling agency. She stands at 6 feet and weighs 150 pounds, as she has a rather athletic build with a toned legs and slim muscular arms that can do a great deal of damage. She is flexible as she has trained herself athletically to be at the peak of human performance.

Her skin is a sunkissed shade of light tan and is free of any blemishes. However, she does sport a unique spatter of darker tanned freckles across the bridge of her nose and some of her cheeks. Many people, usually women, notice it and point out in a cheerful tone like wind chimes blowing in a soft breeze on a warm day. "Oh, your freckles are so pretty!" they'd often say, and it became almost a routine to hear such a compliment at least once a day. Hana often appreciates simple gestures of kindness such as this. Her skin has a cool pink undertone and is quite flawless. Her face is round but more on the oval side and she has a perfectly soft jawline. She very rarely wears makeup, but when she does, she only applies eyeliner to complement her eye shape and a small amount of blush to make her skin "pop" a bit more. She has a small and dainty nose, small but plump lips that are clearly moisturized and smooth with a gentleness to them, strong and healthy ocular organs with radiant iris membranes that are hazel with chips of green, like the color combination of a young and healthy sapling, with a pale earthen brown trunk and a thicket of vibrant, chlorophyllous green leaves, absorbing the sun in all of its glory and creating nutrients from the rays. Her hair is dirty blonde, slightly darker than the pure yellow color of sunlight, undulating smoothly to form long, loosely wavy, and winding curls. She usually ties her hair in a bun, but she does so lazily. The results are quite beautiful.

Hana's clothing style is contemporary, casual, and rather androgynous, something people can't usually relate to. Her clothes are typically inexpensive, as she hates spending large amounts of money on items for herself, no matter how important. She usually shops online from cheap places such as Forever 21 and Romwe. However, she's quite open to shopping from several different stores as long as she can buy an entire outfit under $70. She almost always wears the same clothes to save time and money, so she cleans them often. You will usually see her wearing Forever 21's Contemporary Striped Top and Romwe's Mixed Stripe Cropped Pants with wine-colored SODA Low Notch Velvet Booties that she bought online from Tillys. All this adds up to about $62, and she usually wears the outfit again and again before buying something new.

Surprisingly, Hana is still able to transform into Hotwire, her original and universal version. In her original form, she is exactly 22 feet tall and has a glossy metallic look. Her armor is double coated with blue and gray. It doesn't look heavy on her body. In fact, she's thin and quite light for her size, weighing only 500 pounds. She is naturally designed to be able to transform into a car, specifically for her a blue Subaru BRZ with red fire decals. Her face is quite beautiful and can be recognized as youthful even though she is made of organic "living" metal. Her eyes, in her natural form, are similar to human eyes. Her irises are a purified blue, but she lacks a sclera and her irises double as pupils in a way that they can enlarge or dilate when she wants her vision to zoom in or out. She has no visible nose in her natural metal form but she has smelling receptors. Her mouth possesses taste receptors, and her "lips" are thin and have a dark blue color.

She also has weapons built in her natural form that she can use both in her natural robot form and in her human form. Her main weapon is a semi-automatic rifle shaped blaster gun. She can transform her arms into those blasters, and her arms can switch between her fleshy human arms and her metallic gun weapons when she's in her human form. The actual blasts are powerful enough to send an 150-pound human flying several feet in the air.


End file.
